sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rage the Hedgehog
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Rage the hedgehog(V2).png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Iron Minerzone (talk) 02:55, November 10, 2013 (UTC) About rage I can't finished the picture right away, as I have stuff in rela life to catch up to. Blankblankblank (talk) 02:54, November 14, 2013 (UTC)Baine the hedgehog Alright. Blankblankblank (talk) 02:54, November 14, 2013 (UTC)Blankblankblank Uh, sure, I guess. I'll try drawing him with a pencil and paper this time, since I'm still practicing drawing Sonic anatomy.KnucklesFangirl (talk) 00:34, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for not drawing him, but I still don't have a very good description of him, so there's one reason for the extremely long wait. Also, I suck at drawing guy characters, which is why I use bases for them, so there's another problem right there. KnucklesFangirl (talk) 23:13, December 30, 2013 (UTC) IMPORTANT This is Sting the Scorpion here, i was wondering, you said in Fan Level Showcase that you were making a fan game. Heres the deal, ill put in Mystery vally and alow you (and only you) to put up another stage andI'll give you a level design, if you can make the game from the levels in Fan Level Showcase. It can be 2D or 3D, it doesnt matter, but I think you could make my game since you were planing to make one in the first place. Sting the Scorpion (talk) 03:03, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Ok.Jaredthefox92 (talk) 02:07, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Your Request is done hello tis 1<3 Oneheart 15:57, May 3, 2014 (UTC) i hope the pic is ok ;w; tell me if you like it. here u goooo Sure, I can draw Rage for you! I'll hopefully have it to you soon :3 LOL OKAY. (talk) 02:32, May 5, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Yeah, I can try to draw Technisis, too. Although I must thank you for giving me time to do the second request. Like, really: thank you! Some people want them at the same time, and... eh. But, I'll try to get both done ASAP! :) LOL OKAY. (talk) 02:37, May 5, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree I'll try my best to get the requests in within those specified dates! LOL OKAY. (talk) 03:57, May 5, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Here's your request. I hope you like it!~ I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 04:25, May 6, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree REQUEEEEEEESST from 1<3 ahsbdnfd vmd fj this is all I could come up with ;_;. I hope its ok (and that SA3 draws you a better one XD) Soundcloud stuff The best part is that all of my songs that I have made as of 2013 are original. I made them all using FL Studio. Okay, yeah, sorry! I've been really sick lately so I'm kind of weak and tired all the time but I'll try to get it done by like late tomorrow or something I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 03:53, May 11, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Here's the sketch of the request (just so you can ask for edits and such). Let me know if you want anything changed. Also sorry for the wait! D: I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 22:14, May 16, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Love it, and, the only thing I really want changed is the mask to cover more of his face. like, you can leave the mouth covered, but cover his eyes a little more, like the crieses or however its spelled. I just noticed I didn't even attach the old picture to the old talk post. Derrrrrrp. Anyways here's the edited version. Hopefully this is the one? Or if you want more edits let me know. I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 23:14, May 16, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree ? Just pretend there's actual tint and shine to make it look like sunglasses I'll do it in the digital version - Sigma Done~ I hope it's what you wanted, and sorry for the wait! also just to let you know: I'm gonna use this picture as an example for a coloring tutorial I'm making for someone so yeah XD I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 04:10, May 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree You don't have to do his voice if you don't want to! But, if you do... he can sometimes be a big over-confident and sometimes cocky jerk when he wants to be (mostly around people he doesn't know) but he does have a soft side which he only reveals around his really close friends and he has a british accent :D I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 04:48, May 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree OKAY I'M ALREADY TWO SECONDS INTO THE CLIP AND I LOVE IT?????? THANK YOU DUDE Can I put this on his page, pWETTY PLEASE/?????///?/ if you're not comfortable with it just tell meh I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 05:10, May 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree You're Southern? :O I never would've guessed you do a really good British accent and I don't think you need to make a new one. the original has good volume imo~ I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 05:19, May 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Restored please add some more info to it asap though okay?? Um, fine... just don't expect it to be done really soon. Finals start tomorrow for me. I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 01:38, May 23, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Okay Alrighty, i'll have you on my List for Death Battle. =) Joshua the Hedgehog (talk) 19:12, May 23, 2014 (UTC) LOL. XD Joshua the Hedgehog (talk) 00:38, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Hyerk here's the request. I'm assumin Shocker has lightning or electricity powers because... the name. so yeh also I didn't know what you meant by pulsing so yeah... I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 03:35, May 29, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Shocker is in Secundus Arena! KiwiDreamweaver (talk) 04:27, May 30, 2014 (UTC)